


I don't NEED another bodyguard

by Triana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lots of it, Major Character Injury, Multi, Pain, Yakuza, i guess, mafia, there are some descriptions of injury but i wouldn't call them graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triana/pseuds/Triana
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, heir of the powerful and influential Hinata-kai yakuza syndicate, is assigned yet another bodyguard — Kageyama Tobio. Can they make it unscathed out of everything they get themselves into and, most importantly, not kill each other in process? In which Hinata realizes that there is a person even more annoying than those meddling with his family business and constantly trying to kidnap him, and Kageyama is so not paid enough for this.





	I don't NEED another bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally/gifts).



> Thank you to those who have been following Ally's wonderful comic and came all this way here! This fanfic covers the events in the comic and gives you, well, _some_ closure, haha. I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Dedicated to wonderful Ally, who brought this sheer joy of writing back to me, and reminded me just how fun it is (to wreck characters' lives)! Let's keep up the good work! ;>

“Move faster!”

 

Hinata huffed, both trying to blow a stray lock of hair away from his eyes and expressing his annoyance with the current situation when his bodyguard Kageyama suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him further along the wall, still aiming at the rooftops with a gun clenched in his other hand. While Hinata knew perfectly well that Kageyama was simply doing his job, and Hinata was taught, after an impressive amount of futile attempts, to not argue with his bodyguards in times of crisis (he _never_ fancied any of his bodyguards much), for some reason this Kageyama guy just pissed him off a great deal, and Hinata wanted to do anything but listen to him.

 

However, this was not his first ambush, and his instincts were definitely yelling at him to keep his mouth shut, move his legs faster, and trust his bodyguard with this. No matter how much Hinata wanted to butt heads with him, his desire to make it out of here alive was undeniably stronger.

 

They got ambushed close to the docks after securing a small deal with a neighboring clan; no one expected it, and naturally their “allies” quickly took off, leaving Hinata and his bodyguard to deal with this bullshit alone. Hinata’s father would usually insist on five-six bodyguards, especially for the docks, but he was away on a business trip, and Hinata was sick and tired of those gorillas following his every step.

 

At least it wasn’t that boring with Kageyama, who actually had the nerve to quarrel with him and no brain-to-mouth filter. (And clearly no work ethics for that matter.)

 

They ran past another block, and Hinata didn’t need to be reminded to hide behind the closest corner to allow Kageyama to scan the surroundings. Sometimes those bastards would catch up with them ( _just how many did they send?!_ ), and while bullets chirping against the wall a meter or so next to him was scary, for some reason it also… got Hinata kind of excited, his heart pumping exuberantly against his chest, keeping him on his toes.

 

Besides, watching Kageyama take them out was a fairly good show on its own. Hinata had to give him that: he was Professional, capital P. He suspected that his new nanny would be good, considering that he was schooled under Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s supervision, but _this_ good? Hot damn. He wasted almost all his knives (at least the ones Hinata knew about) back at the meeting point, when enemies sprung out of nowhere, and Hinata never saw someone wielding blades with such confidence and… _deadly_ precision. Once they’re back, he should really send someone to dump those bodies someplace else, just in case no one claims them — no one would want the police to find the corpses and cause a ruckus.

 

“Almost there,” his bodyguard informed him, weapon always at the ready. Hinata involuntarily glanced around. There seemed to be no one, but he had this stupid feeling nagging at the back of his skull that they were being watched. Then again, this feeling was always present whenever they visited the docks, because they knew exactly what could happen. Suddenly he sensed a glare way, _way_ colder directed right at him, and found himself staring back at Kageyama, who looked… angry.

 

“What?” Hinata asked, not sure how to react. He always felt some kind of a challenge when Kageyama looked at him, as if making his blood boil, and that was really annoying, especially in such intense situations.

 

“We’re _never_ going to the docks without other guards,” Kageyama barked, clenching Hinata’s shoulder again and pushing him in the right direction, shielding from where shooters could possibly aim at them. Hinata never gave it much thought. “I told you it was a stupid ass decision, but did you listen to me? Of fucking course not, and all this is thanks to you and your stupid inability to just _do what you’re told_!”

 

In recollection, Hinata knew it was his own damn fault. But back then he wasn’t thinking clearly. Hinata has been told what do to his entire life, being the heir of the clan. He got used to it, he learnt how to deal with it, and sometimes how to even get his own way, but ne was never really on equal terms with anyone. And yet for some reason the fact that this person, who was basically _no one_ to him but an employee, was acting as if he knew what was better for Hinata — that made him angry. Kageyama had no idea that he hit a sore spot, and Hinata, already agitated and propped by quite an amount of adrenaline, jerked back out of his bodyguard’s grasp and took a challenging stand, piercing him with a wrathful glare. He’s fucking had _enough_.

 

“And just who are you to tell me what to do?!” he yelled, breathing heavily and not giving a damn about whether anyone could hear him. A small reasonable part of his brain face-smashed against his skull, because he knew, he _knew_ just how actually stupid he was behaving and that stopping was really not his best idea, but he also couldn’t do anything about it. Everything in Kageyama was infuriating him: his speech, his manners, and the fact that he thought he understood his situation when he clearly didn’t. And Hinata was so _sick_ of people thinking that they understood.

 

But then everything that was driving Hinata so mad in Kageyama was suddenly gone, replaced by a flick of shock painted with annoyance. His bodyguard frowned and bared his teeth, reaching out to grab Hinata again.

 

“You idiot, you can’t—”

 

Hinata barely noticed the moment Kageyama’s expression changed as he caught sight of something behind Hinata’s shoulder, eyes widening and mouth stopping mid-phrase. Hinata realized just what he has done very quickly, and he only had time to brace himself, expecting a bullet to pierce him from behind at any given second.

 

However, the impact came from an unexpected direction: something collided with him from the side in a dark blurry and sent him flying into the wall. Fortunately, he managed to raise his hands in time and avoid smashing into it headfirst, bouncing off and falling down on his legs like a sack of flour instead, but he was so disoriented that he almost missed the sound of a gunshot.

 

Not a moment later something bumped into his legs and instantly sprung upwards, and only then Hinata realized that it was Kageyama. His bodyguard quickly stumbled backwards, pressing Hinata right into the inner corner, and then looked out from behind the wall, making three shots, the second of which was followed by a scream.

 

“Shit!” Kageyama cursed, diving back behind the corner and breathing heavily, although quickly regaining his professional façade. He looked over Hinata, who was still pressed against the wall, afraid to move an inch. Slowly Hinata registered that he didn’t feel hurt, but his shirt was still wet with something. After loosely wiping it with his hand he saw that it was blood.

 

“Happy now?” Kageyama demanded, making Hinata instantly look up. Cursing under his breath and taking one more careful look around the corner, his bodyguard quickly fished out some kind of a rope from under his blazer and tied it around his shoulder so tight that Hinata involuntarily clenched his teeth. He gulped when he finally saw Kageyama’s arm: a good chunk of his right sleeve was gone, and there was a deep bullet graze running across his skin, bleeding all over Kageyama’s suit jacket.

 

“We’ve gotta move, the car shouldn’t be far away from here,” Kageyama muttered, tightening the rope even further using his teeth, probably to slow down the bleeding. But Hinata didn’t feel like moving. Hinata felt like plunging under the ground and into the abyss right where he sat and never coming out. _Shit_. What had he done. Shit, _shit_ —

 

“Just get up already and let’s go!” Kageyama finished tying up the rope, crossed the distance between them in a quick stride and automatically started lifting Hinata up with his right arm alone, but then cursed again and quickly let go, wincing and using his left arm instead. He was about to start moving when his calculating gaze lingered on Hinata’s face, while Hinata was still kind of shocked with what just happened to react accordingly. His bodyguard frowned at that, clenched his shoulder with his healthy arm and gave him a powerful shake — if he hadn’t been holding Hinata tight enough, he’d have definitely fallen back.

 

“Snap out of it, dumbass! You hear me?” Hinata blinked, and Kageyama narrowed his eyes, the tone of his voice suddenly growing calmer but more… mocking. “Or did a couple of shots scare the _mighty_ heir?”

 

That shit-eating grin was better than a shake for Hinata. It felt as if he was suddenly snapped back to his senses, and everything he saw and heard grew clearer and sharper. He looked in Kageyama’s eyes, and that challenging aura he emitted was ever present: _What, can’t you handle a bit of danger?_

 

Hinata swallowed and exhaled sharply, getting a grip on himself. He’d deal with his thoughts and regrets later; right now, they had a more important task to get out of here.

 

Kageyama seemed to pick up on that quickly, and after a barely noticeable sharp nod he walked around Hinata to check whether anyone was out there, on their way to the car.

 

“…what kind of a professional, _deadly_ bodyguard uses “dumbass” as an insult anyway,” Hinata mumbled under his breath and almost guffawed when Kageyama froze still for a moment with his back to him.

 

“The kind that keeps saving your sorry ass!” he barked back, trying to keep his voice cool and down, and Hinata only snickered at that. Oh, did he wish he could see Kageyama’s _face_ at that very moment.

 

* * *

 

They were close. They were so close Hinata could swear he _smelled_ the damn car, even though it was by no means possible. While getting out of the docks was definitely more exciting than his everyday life, the constant feeling of being one shot away from the dead was starting to take its toll. Kageyama didn’t seem bothered by that, but then again, it was his work, right? Hinata would’ve probably been a lot calmer too if he possessed such skills.

 

As reliable as Kageyama was as a bodyguard, Hinata wanted to get out of here. They haven’t noticed anyone yet since the last… incident, which gave him a faint hope that their enemies _finally_ ran out of cannon fodder to throw, but eventually he noticed that they were moving forward slower for some reason. Not by much, but it was enough to tick Hinata off — Kageyama checking the surroundings for longer than usual, Kageyama pushing him forward in a less persistent way than usual, Kageyama… breathing heavier than usual. Why did it have to be _everything_ about his bodyguard that agitated him so much?!

 

A corner later he finally realized what it was about: Kageyama was slightly limping. It wasn’t even that noticeable, he was putting on a good show, but everything finally made sense. And Hinata instantly remembered why, too. They had to make a nasty jump almost right after they were attacked, escaping from mercenaries deeper into the docks in the direction of their vehicle. He barely even had a chance to take a breath, much less process who was where at that point, but he was pretty sure Kageyama had to both help him land, because it was a fairly high jump, _and_ had to shoot off their attackers. Hinata heard his muffled grunt when they landed, but then his bodyguard instantly hauled him up, and they ran for cover, so once again, he didn’t have the time to pay attention to it.

 

Hinata couldn’t tell how long they’d been trying to make it to the damned car, cause it kind of seemed like forever, but having to step on his hurt leg was probably getting to Kageyama. Maybe he sprained an ankle or something. If that were the case, his pain threshold must’ve been wondrous.

 

Well, that certainly made Hinata feel on edge. If Kageyama couldn’t move quickly enough, that could put them in some real danger. Hinata tapped against his knees with his fingers, waiting for Kageyama to look around before moving further again. He was getting really anxious, ready to just walk through the bloody docks, paying no mind to any enemies that might be hiding in the pathways, but he knew that it was pretty much suicidal.

 

That’s why he couldn’t really blame Kageyama, who was standing there and _taking his time!_ Those were necessary safety measures, although some part of Hinata suspected that their stops were getting just a little longer because Kageyama’s leg injury, whatever it was, started acting up.

 

Hinata couldn’t just stand and wait there like that, though. Not seeing his surroundings clearly, having to rely on Kageyama, who was pretty much being his eyes at the moment — he _hated_ feeling this helpless. The least he could do was peek out and maybe even help his bodyguard make sure that no one’s following them—

 

He barely even poked his _nose_ from behind the corner when a hand grabbed his shirt right under his collar and forcefully dragged him back, slamming Hinata almost painfully against the wall. He winced, letting out an undignified sound he’d later deny of making, and opened his mouth to ask Kageyama just _what the fuck_ , because he didn’t hear any gunshots, there wasn’t anyone else in close proximity — and then he finally looked at Kageyama’s face.

 

His expression instantly made Hinata swallow back whatever was about to fly off his tongue. For some reason it felt as if he’d never seen a look like that on any of his bodyguards, or anyone else for that matter — if only his father, but his father had his own motives, too. Even though Kageyama was still seemingly calm and focused, Hinata could see that he was really angry in his piercing glare (he definitely made _that_ as clear as possible), but at the same time he saw something new that he couldn’t even immediately identify. He did realize that it was fear, which confused him, because _of course_ his bodyguards did get scared when they had to save him from any dangerous mishaps, and so did he, many times, but it took him a few more seconds of really tense silence to finally figure out just what was throwing him off.

 

Kageyama was experiencing a different kind of fear, not the one he was used to seeing. Usually in a situation like this his bodyguards’ eyes would involuntarily flicker from side to side when they were exposed but had to cover their boss, they movements would be more ragged, they would seem… smaller than usual, and more nervous the closer they had to come to Hinata. They would be in a different kind of hurry too — not the one when they’re hurrying you up, but rather with _them_ being in a hurry and _you_ being in the way.

 

Kageyama seemed different. His eyes were solely on him (probably with the intention of burning a hole through him, judging by sheer intensity of his glare), and he moved to grab Hinata’s arms tightly to keep him from exposing himself or doing anything else he’d consider stupid, and for once he really didn’t seem to care about whether someone was following them or not.

 

As loyal to the family as his bodyguards were, their priority was getting the assigned job done, hence they were scared to fail at it. It just so happened that keeping Hinata alive was part of it. Kageyama, however, seemed to be scared for Hinata’s _life_ in particular.

 

“Protecting the client,” he finally spoke, clenching Hinata’s arms even tighter ( _how could he even do that with a bullet graze?!_ ), “is the bodyguard’s job.”

 

Hinata just stared at him, not sure how to respond. Kageyama’s words eerily matched Hinata’s thoughts, and that was just uncanny. It was hard to even wrap his mind around what he’d just heard.

 

Thankfully, Kageyama didn’t wait for him to, letting him go and pushing him in the right direction, bringing Hinata back to Earth. Hinata shook his head, trying to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts that plagued him, because he really couldn’t afford to get distracted right now. He couldn’t help but say something back though:

 

“You sure like stating the obvious, Kageyama-kun.”

 

He thought he heard Kageyama growl, and that sheer thought was amusing enough to justify his remark.

 

“Maybe I wouldn’t _have_ to if someone just didn’t stick his nose out for the bullets!”

 

“There _were_ no bullets!”

 

“Now you’re making me wish there had been.”

 

* * *

 

_They made it._

 

That was the first thought to pop up in Hinata’s head when he saw that ladder. He remembered that ladder! Its blue paint was chipped, and it had different flyers glued all over it (who would even put flyers on a ladder in the docks??). This meant that the car was just about a few hundred meters away. Finally!

 

Now he realized why his father hated attending any money deals and would often insist on his own conditions. Normally, to ensure that no one escapes without completing their part of the deal, all parties would leave their cars in a few minutes walking distance away from the meeting point, closer to the edge of the docks, while the meeting itself would take place somewhere closer to the shore and away from unwanted witnesses’ eyes. And _normally,_ everything would go smoothly.

 

This deal was supposed to go alright as well, it wasn’t even that big, and Hinata doubted that their newly found partners, who were representing a much smaller clan, would dare to run off. The ambush, however, was unexpected on both sides. Unless those bastards had already sold them way before making arrangements, of course, in which case Hinata was going to make sure that they’re found and deeply regretting that.

 

It did seem kind of suspicious that the ambushers weren’t paying any attention to the other party, chasing only Hinata and Kageyama, but it made sense at the same time, considering that Hinata has always been a desired prey. Anyway, that’d take some investigating to figure out. And he’d definitely order one once they’re out of here.

 

They were just turning around the corner when Hinata heard shots being fired, ground exploding in a fountain of dust in front of them, and Kageyama instantly backed away, covering him the entire time and silencing their attackers with a few shots of his own.

 

Hinata, probably getting used to such state of affairs and not even quite fazed by the shots, wanted to slam his head against the ladder they were now stuck by. They were so damn close! Could they have already found their car..? Hinata sure hoped not, cause he didn’t see how else they could get out of here without bearing any resemblance to Swiss cheese.

 

His bodyguard was most definitely not in top shape, too, even though he was holding up surprisingly well. Kageyama was breathing heavily by now, leaning against the wall for a moment but quickly composing himself and clenching his gun tighter. Hinata, using this moment to catch his breath too, was surprised to realize that he even felt some sort of… pity for him. Of course this was in a bodyguard’s job description, they all signed up for it willingly, and were paid quite decently too (despite Kageyama mumbling something about “not getting paid enough for this” around Hinata on multiple occasions).

 

At the same time, it didn’t mean that Hinata liked having his subordinates hurt themselves or even die because of him, and that had happened, too. He grew relatively used to it, managed to somewhat distance himself from it over the years. _If you think that your life is worth the same as that of a bodyguard, you’ll be dead before you know it,_ his father always told him. And Hinata’s rational side knew that he was right.

 

But maybe he would give Kageyama a day off tomorrow after all.

 

“We have to go up,” his bodyguard suddenly told him, hastily coming closer to the ladder. He didn’t specify why, but Hinata knew that already. They’ve seen shooters in the windows of the next building when they passed it from the other side, so they couldn’t make a detour there. Besides, the shooters were probably coming this way already, having heard the recent bustle. Kageyama couldn’t get a clean shot from here, since they were on the ground, but this warehouse was higher than the building where the shooters hid, so he probably hoped to finish them off from this roof.

 

Kageyama tightened the rope around his grazed arm, and Hinata squinted, eyeing the ladder and the nearby buildings with distrust, but he didn’t object. It wasn’t like they had any other choice.

 

“You go first,” Kageyama instructed him, “but wait and let me through once you’ve reached the top. Someone might be on the roof,” Hinata grabbed the rails and nodded in acknowledgment. “And if anything happens while we climb, get behind the ladder, and then behind me, there’s enough space. For a midget like you, anyway,” Kageyama muttered under his breath, looking totally unimpressed.

 

Hinata jerked back at him.

 

“Whom are you calling a midget?!”

 

“Climb, dumbass!” Kageyama pushed him lightly, and yet with clear determination. Hinata huffed in displeasure and started climbing, Kageyama on his heels.

 

“I definitely have to cut your salary so that you could learn proper manners,” Hinata mused, not really meaning it, just giving in to a sudden urge to rile him up a little.

 

“I’ll kill you myself then,” Kageyama deadpanned, making shivers run down Hinata’s spine. Good thing Kageyama couldn’t see his face.

 

“Yeah right, who else is going to pay you as much as I do?” he snorted nevertheless.

 

“I’ll have to find someone unless you keep moving!” Kageyama pushed him right in the butt with his fist, eliciting a surprised and ridiculous sound from Hinata. Hinata huffed but decided to pause their bickering for now, suppressing the sudden urge to kick Kageyama with his foot right in his face, and focus on climbing.

 

Thankfully, no accidents happened on the ladder, cause they would be much more uncomfortable to deal with. Hinata made way for Kageyama, who carefully scanned the surroundings, and seeing the wince on his face Hinata remembered about his bad ankle, which must’ve been jostled from all the climbing.

 

Before he could decide what to do with that knowledge, Kageyama signaled for him to get up and follow. The moment he climbed on the roof, however, everything went to hell yet again.

 

Shots rang in the air almost immediately, right after Kageyama hauled Hinata up on the roof with his healthy arm. At least that helped him to quickly push Hinata away from the bullets, and they hid behind a big maintenance hub. The shooters from the next building must’ve been on their way here, since they weren’t firing, but they didn’t have enough time. Kageyama managed to shoot one guy right after he pushed Hinata to the side, and then he finished another one off from behind the corner. Judging by the noise, there were about two or three left.

 

Hinata leant against the wall for a moment, breathing heavily and trying to keep his cool, knowing that there were at least two people just a few minutes away who wanted him dead, and they didn’t really have anywhere to run. Kageyama was standing right next to the corner, pressing himself close to the wall and trying to keep his breathing even, probably so that it wouldn’t mess with his aim. He was covered in sweat by now, his injured leg was definitely shaking, his arm was slowly bleeding despite the rope, but he recharged his gun and held it like his lifeline, which it pretty much was at the moment. _Their_ lifeline.

 

 _Had it been any other bodyguard, we would’ve been dead by now,_ Hinata thought, looking at him. Seeing his injuries and battered state, he was suddenly able to find the boring side of his life not that bad for the first time in a while.

 

_I’ll survive any boredom, just let us make it out of here alive._

Kageyama clenched his gun tighter and tilted his head, asking Hinata to come closer.

 

“The only way out and to the car is off that side of the roof,” he said, and Hinata knew that getting to “that side” involved passing the shooters somehow. “You have to be really quick, and don’t pay any attention to the shooters, especially when you can’t see them — I’ll cover.”

 

This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea. But that was all they had.

 

“Prioritize yourself a little more, would you?” Hinata blurted out, his eyes widening when it dawned on him just _what_ he had said. Panic seized him for a second, and then he quickly continued: “I’m the boss, I’m not supposed to drive my own car, you have to drive it for me, got it?” he gulped, finally gaining the courage to look Kageyama in the eyes. His bodyguard stared at him as if… as if Hinata suddenly started speaking in a foreign language. Unbelievable.

 

Although, maybe it was for the best if he didn’t understand.

 

Whatever was going on in Kageyama’s head, he just shook it off, mouthed “get ready” to Hinata and got as close to the corner as possible. The silence was unbearable.

 

A moment later Kageyama lunged forward.

 

Hinata heard the shots and didn’t even have the time to get ready, he just ran in the general direction as fast as he could, trying to stay behind Kageyama. Some small, ridiculous part of him wanted to get out not so that he could stay alive, but so that his bodyguard wouldn’t have to stay in the line of fire for long.

 

He heard the enemy’s first scream soon enough, that bastard seemed to have fallen off the roof, and at that moment Hinata reached the edge of the roof, realizing way too late that there was no roof and he had to _jump_. There was another building right next to this one, and it wasn’t too low, but the gap still seemed threatening.

 

Hinata decided that it was better not to think about it as he quickly crouched down, put his hands firmly on the edge of the roof, and turned around, throwing himself down and letting go.

 

The last thing he saw there was Kageyama, who was hastily backing away in his direction, shooting off two men.

 

Hinata didn’t have any time to call him, only to brace himself for the landing and get into a better position. His knees and ankles definitely didn’t like it, and Hinata grunted and hissed in pain, but he didn’t hurt himself, which was a win on its own. He was already on his feet and running before he knew it, jumping off this building too in a heartbeat. This jump was a bit higher and got all wind knocked out of him, but he knew he couldn’t stay here and wait. Just as he got up, ready to finally take off to the car, he heard more screaming and cussing from above, a few more shots, and then someone landed heavily right next to him. Hinata’s heart almost stopped when he got frightened that it might be an enemy, but what snapped him out of it was a familiar scream that rang in the air clearly right after that rough landing.

 

“Kageyama!” he screamed involuntarily, partly happy that his bodyguard made it down here too, partly just because he wanted some reassurance that he still wasn’t alone in this. “Come on, let’s go!” he grabbed Kageyama’s shoulder, giving it a shake, but for some reason Kageyama wasn’t getting up, just looking around and waving his gun, probably checking for shooters. They were in a really bad spot, surrounded by buildings and with zero cover, so they had to leave as soon as—

 

Hinata finally lowered his gaze to Kageyama’s legs.

 

His ankle, most likely the already injured one, was completely wrecked, and his foot was sticking in the wrong direction with a painfully wrong angle. Kageyama definitely couldn’t use it to even support his weight anymore. Hinata felt his fingers suddenly going cold, and shivering seized his very insides. Kageyama couldn’t go further.

 

“The car’s close, what’re you waiting for?!” his bodyguard barked, shoving him forward with his healthy arm and immediately getting it back on his gun. He was standing on one knee, and even that was probably painful as fuck. Kageyama couldn’t follow him to the car.

 

Hinata could literally feel himself struggling to run in opposite directions. He did have the car keys of course, and he could drive away, he even had a small gun, damn it, but… Could he just leave Kageyama to die here? Did he have the right? Was it because a life of a bodyguard was never worth as much as his own?

 

“I SAID GO!” Kageyama bellowed, looking angrier and… more scared with every passing second. His grip on the gun was still firm, but he couldn’t last too long in this position either, waiting for Hinata to come out of his stupor. He was willingly staying here to die, and knowing Kageyama, he’d rather shoot himself than get caught, and he was doing it to protect Hinata. He wouldn’t be able to add it up to his reputation, he wouldn’t be able to get his pay for it, because he was willingly staying to _die_.

 

Reputation could be faked. Money could be stolen. Life couldn’t be brought back.

 

Hinata was still staring at him, mouth slightly agape, and before he could get his thoughts in anything even resembling order, he noticed something, and everything in his head came to a halt.

 

A round patch of light suddenly sparkled behind Kageyama on a low warehouse building. There weren’t any windows, there was nothing that could explain the glint. It was one of the basics hammered into Hinata’s head many years ago.

 

Round glints meant sniper rifles.

 

Hinata didn’t remember much after that, probably because he simply didn’t think. People don’t think much when they say thank you to someone who held a door for them, or when they apologize for stepping on someone’s foot.

 

Hinata didn’t think much when he lunged forward and pushed Kageyama to the side, hearing the bang of the shot way closer than he expected.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama’s brain seemed to be really behind on what was happening, but at least years of training made his body move on its own, doing just what he needed to.

 

He was so mad at Hinata, that fucking idiot, for lingering here and not instantly running for cover. What kind of a yakuza heir does that?! What’s worse, he didn’t even understand the reason of his doubts and weird behavior, being too busy trying to save his damn life.

 

Kageyama didn’t expect the push. One second he was ready to yell at Hinata to finally go before their enemies caught up (he would kick him, but he didn’t have much left to stand on). His eyes, however, were constantly scanning the surroundings, looking for any sights of movements and such. The next moment he was suddenly pushed to the side, his injured ankle was instantly on fire with the pain, almost making him scream, and he fell on his arms, unable to support himself.

 

It took him less than a second to realize that there was a shot still ringing in the air.

 

The experience felt quite surreal. He didn’t see the bullet piercing Hinata’s body cause of his own fall, but then his boss just plopped down next to him like a sack of flour, on his knees first and then right on his stomach. Kageyama’s mind erupted in a gazillion cusses and screams and yet practically shut down at the same time as he turned around sharply, ignoring the hellish pain, quickly located the shooter and finished off the son of a bitch on his second attempt. He was lucky to have hit him at all, considering how badly his arms seemed to be shaking by now.

 

Breathing heavily, Kageyama tried his best to get back to Earth. He felt like a pointer that was stuck on its clock, ticking and yet not moving forward. His ankle seemed to be getting to him, too, his insides scrunching in convulsions, but that was his very last priority of the moment. Finally kicking off his spot, he lunged forward and fell on his knees next to Hinata.

 

Kageyama turned him over as carefully as he could without wasting too much time, looking around a couple of times to check for any newcomers. When he saw his boss’ face, however, it was as if he forgot about the shooters on their heels whatsoever.

 

Hinata was still conscious, staring at him with a creepy haze in his eyes, as if he wasn’t fully aware of what was happening. Kageyama quickly located and looked over his wound: the bullet didn’t pierce him through and was still stuck in Hinata’s lower abdomen, which was mostly good, since it was blocking at least some blood. It didn’t seem that it hit any vital organs or arteries either, the bleeding wasn’t uncontrollable, and Kageyama quickly shook off his blazer, pressing it to the wound. Hinata gasped and hissed in pain, his eyes seemed to clear a little as he stared at Kageyama, but Kageyama was unable to return it. He picked Hinata up carefully, making him lean against his shoulder so that he could put an improvised bandage around his waist and apply more pressure to the wound. He’d rather not move Hinata, but stopping the bleeding was his priority, and he didn’t have much time. His mind was still reeling with the fact that _Hinata is bleeding, there’s a fucking bullet in his abdomen, the shooters are going to get them any second now, they have no cover, and fuck, Hinata’s bleeding—_

 

His hectic thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a snort coming from Hinata. Kageyama frowned, trying to secure the blazer with his shaking hands.

 

“Looks like I’m stealing your job, huh,” Hinata rasped, clearly delirious and yet somehow keeping that _shit eating grin_ on his face, which Kageyama could practically feel on his shoulder. He breathed in sharply and pressed harder, eliciting a displeased growl from his boss.

 

“You’re the worst fucking client I’ve ever had!” he bit back, although with way less spite and anger and more fear in his voice than he’d planned. Hinata was conscious, he was talking and fucking _sassing_ him, so it couldn’t be that bad, right? It couldn’t. Kageyama clenched his teeth, finally fixing the blazer on Hinata’s waist. Hinata was leaning heavily against him, probably barely conscious, and Kageyama’s own ankle felt as if it was trying to rip itself off his body, but he didn’t have any time for it.

 

They had to get out of here. _He_ had to get them out of here.

 

Kageyama heard movement before he saw it, and he felt a surge of horror taking over him as he realized that his gun was lying about a meter away from him. However, next second his healthy arm was already under Hinata’s blazer, quickly fishing out his boss’ gun and pointing it to the left, to the building they jumped from. Kageyama managed to hit an attacker with one shot, although he didn’t kill him, and it felt really strange, somewhat automatic, as if someone was controlling him and just clearing a game level.

 

Only he wasn’t going to allow Hinata’s life to be the prize.

 

Kageyama picked Hinata up and hoisted him over his shoulder, holding him with his injured arm and keeping the healthy one for his gun. Hinata grunted, and Kageyama knew it was a horrible position for someone with this kind of wound, but if they had any hopes of getting out of there alive, he had to be able to shoot. They’d deal with the damage later.

 

Kageyama was strong and fast thanks to years of training, and training with Iwaizumi-san would _indeed_ make you strong and fast, but now it felt as if he was moving painfully slow, his goddamn ankle deeming him unable to run or even walk properly. His joint was burning, sharp ache clouding his mind and making him want to just drop Hinata, sag down and scream, yet Kageyama somehow managed to put all these thoughts and feelings in a faraway corner, setting escape to be his priority, and so even that boiling pain was somehow muted.

 

 _Your boss is worse off,_ he thought bitterly, clenching his fist on Hinata’s back and pushing himself forward, his lips in a thin line.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to allow this to happen. How could his boss end up in a state worse than his own?! How could Kageyama be so unprofessional?

 

And what kind of a boss pushes his fucking bodyguard away to take the bullet himself anyway?!

 

Many thoughts were swarming in Kageyama’s head as he was struggling to get to the closest building. The most prominent feeling was fear, of course — he really feared for Hinata’s life, even though his injury wasn’t severe. He couldn’t understand what was the source, though: was he scared of getting fired and having his reputation ruined, or was he scared to let a person die? Was the source of his frustration and anger the fact that he ended up acting completely unprofessional and failed his job, or was it because there was a person entrusted to him bleeding in his arms?

 

_And why, why would Hinata do what he did?!_

He shouldn’t have let Hinata come here without the other bodyguards. He should’ve taken more precautions. He shouldn’t have stopped after jumping off the roof and getting his ankle completely screwed — but he thought he’d only slow Hinata down since the car was just around the corner, and he could still cover his boss even if he stayed — and yet he was moving now, even with extra weight, so maybe if he started moving back then Hinata wouldn’t act as stupid—

 

Sand and dust flew up from the ground in a graceless dance when bullets chirped against the stones just about a meter or so away from Kageyama’s feet. Thankfully, he just barely managed to make it around the corner, since he didn’t have any time or opportunity to turn around, locate the shooters, and finish them off. He almost dropped Hinata while making a sharp turn, but held him in place with his healthy arm, and instantly took off to the black car parked in the alley.

 

The car never looked as welcoming as it seemed to Kageyama at that moment.

 

Considering the amount of people who were out for their blood in the docks, he should’ve really checked the car for any signs of break-in or attached explosives, but he couldn’t waste any time. The doors were still locked, and he even looked under the car just for a second, making sure there was nothing underneath.

 

Kageyama heard some shouting from where he ran, and somehow sped up even more. He opened the passenger door and laid Hinata on the back seats as carefully and quickly as he could, hastily fastened a couple of seat belts, and lunged for the driver’s seat. Bullets hit the car just as he closed the door, and he felt really thankful for the amazing engine when it roared to life in mere moments, and the car suddenly jerked forward in a slightly unsteady line. Some bullets hit the rear window, and glass shattered inside the car, but it didn’t matter much, not with the speed Kageyama was driving, leaving the pursuers long behind.

 

They were away from immediate danger. Kageyama got them out, he _got them out of there_.

 

Almost drunk with relief, he was just about to breathe out and calm down a little when Hinata grunted on the back seat, and his own blood went cold in his veins.

 

As lucky as the shot might’ve been, Hinata needed immediate help to prevent any further and unnecessary damage. For all Kageyama knew, their enemies could send a car after them. He was in no condition to really drive either, having to switch between the pedals with about 1,5 functional feet and experiencing a strong subconscious desire to close his eyes and let it be.

 

He couldn’t and didn’t want to stay on the road for long, long enough to reach Hinata’s residence. But he knew a place way, way closer where they could get some help.

 

Kageyama gripped the wheel tighter. Coming back there with a half-dead client was the last thing he wanted to do, and a mere thought about possible consequences made him think that he’d probably rather shoot himself, but that was his best chance.

 

Kageyama took a sharp turn to the left, swallowing when he heard Hinata moaning in pain behind him, and sped the car up.

 

It was time to pay Oikawa-san a visit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that was quite a ride! Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story!
> 
> Now, most of you must've come here from Ally's gorgeous art, but just in case you haven't seen it yet, [please love yourself and do! ](http://kkumri.tumblr.com/tagged/bodyguard-au)
> 
> I might write something more for this AU, it is actually highly likely, cause we've been discussing it some more with Ally, and we have quite a number of ideas! If so, I will probably make a series.
> 
> I will really appreciate seeing your reviews, and please feel free to come to [my tumblr](http://triananero.tumblr.com) and message me if you want to discuss something!
> 
> Thank you very much for coming this far, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!~


End file.
